Ball carriers for securing to the ball player have been known. These carriers for golf balls and tennis balls are usually secured to the belt, or carried on the back or shoulders with a strap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,438 and 4,629,235 describe a retriever and dispenser for tennis balls. The balls are held in a tubular body in which the balls are held with a light friction so that the balls will not fall out when the tubular structure is being used as a ball retriever. The dispenser may be carried over the shoulder with a strap, or attached to a fence with a hook on one end of the carrier.
A belt supported golf ball carrier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,344. The player may remove balls while playing, and have ready access to a ball.
Other known prior art which may be pertinent to the following invention are:
______________________________________ 1,648,565 Primley November 8, 1927 4,088,251 Rodrigues May 9, 1978 4,629,065 Braaten December 16, 1986 ______________________________________